Molecular sieves are a class of important materials used in the chemical industry for processes such as gas stream purification and hydrocarbon conversion processes. Molecular sieves are porous solids having interconnected pores of same or different sizes. Molecular sieves typically have a one-, two- or three-dimensional crystalline pore structure having pores of one or more molecular dimensions that selectively adsorb molecules that can enter the pores, and exclude those molecules that are too large. The pore size, pore shape, interstitial spacing or channels, composition, crystal morphology and structure are a few characteristics of molecular sieves that determine their use in various hydrocarbon adsorption and conversion processes.